The Seven Armaments of Martyrdom
You have been called by a higher power of good to join a Holy Crusade that has lasted before the God’s Peace was enforced. You are in possession, and pacted to, one of the seven weapons of Martyrdom that embodies righteousness. Few who wield these angelic weapons tempt wrath with lust for power that is otherwise beyond their grasp. Most walk the path, and redeem souls of their fellow mortals. Each weapon is made from the stuff of Light and Salvation from the life essence of Archangel Martyriel. Warlocks that bond with the weapons sometimes display traits of the Angel contained therein. The Angels are patient and know the road to goodness is a journey mortals may take years to accept. However, they will not tolerate evil acts by their wielders. Straying from the path, the weapon may force the wielder to atone for sins for minor infractions, may limited spells or abilities for moderate infractions and will sever the bond completely for overtly evil actions. Intent is always considered by the Angel and they allow a penance to atone for any sins. Each weapon is a dormant artifact, cut off from it’s divine birthright. The power of the armament has many capabilities. The angel bound can still communicate, though they are often dormant because they have been sealed away from the power of Mt. Celestia. Each weapon has special properties and their influence and virtues in life are reflected in the extended spell list. Any ritual spells listed can be cast from the angelic weapon regardless of other class abilities. Armaments of Martyrdom Abilities * Magical Weapon: As the bond between the wielder and Angel strengthens the power of the weapon is enhanced. At Level 6, the Weapon becomes +1 to hit and damage. At Level 12 it becomes +2 to hit and Damage and at level 16 it becomes +3 to hit and damage. * Additional Cantrip: Twice per long rest each weapon has the ability to cast the cantrip Benediction. * Angelic Seals: ** Starting at 6th level you can spend 10 minutes scribing an angelic seal you know (your Angel) on paper, canvas, stone tiles, or some other token that can be carried or displayed. Alternatively, you can spend 8 hours using appropriate artisan tools to carve or etch a more permanent seal into harder material. Once you have a seal, you can activate it as an action. ** You can have one active seal at a time. ** A creature can gain the benefits of one active seal it holds or openly wears. The seal’s delicate magic is suppressed while its user concentrates on a spell or a similar effect. ** Starting at 10th level, you can use an action to empower one active angelic seal to greater effect. An angelic seal gains the greater benefit of the seal for 1 minute. This replaces the normal benefit while it is active. * Extended Spell List: Each of the Armaments has a variation of the ''Extended Spell List ''found within their tab. This replaces any ''Extended Spell List from the base Hexblade Class. * ''Armaments of Martyrdom Spells Gadriel the Justicar (Longsword) A Namaru of the Choir of the Dawn. Gadriel represent the Virtue of Justice. The wielder of Gadriel is the de facto leader of the Brotherhood. The Wielder tends to be charismatic and possess great powers of persuasion. Gadriel was a Warlord of Heaven in life and tends to militaristic discipline and planning. Gadriel is a Longsword. * Glory: When the user reduces an enemy to 0 hit points, the user gains temporary hit points equal to your Charisma modifier (minimum of 1). * Greater: At the start of its turn, the user gains temporary hit points equal to your warlock level. New Expanded Spells: 1st Level: Shield, Wrathful Smite 2nd Level: Blessed Halo, Branding Smite 3rd Level: Crusader's Mantle, Beacon of Hope 4th Level: Deva’s Wings, Staggering Smite 5th Level: Banishing Smite, Heavenly Crown Amaliel the Courageous (Warhammer) An Asharu of the Choir of the Firmament. The Asharu are the Guardian Angels and Amaliel represents the Virtue of Courage. The wielder is the defender of the weak and knows the grief the warlock will have at the end of their contract. The wielder is often the most active of the Brotherhood and knows no fear. Amaliel been known to take on hopeless causes in defense of others and is willing to sacrifice herself for the defenseless. Amaliel is a Warhammer. * Benevolence: '''This seal allows its user to retry a failed ability check to improve another creature’s attitude. * '''Greater:'' As an action, the user can cause a creature who can hear the user to make a Wisdom saving throw against your spell save DC or be charmed for 10 minutes. This seal can’t be used again on the same creature until the user finishes a short or long rest. 'New Expanded Spells:' 1st Level: Shield, Angelic Guardian 2nd Level: Healing Spirit, Branding Smite 3rd Level: Blade of Wrath,Spirit Guardians 4th Level: Guardian of Faith, Deva’s Wings 5th Level: Banishing Smite, Blazing Chariot '''Mastema the Temperate (Mace)' An Annunkai of the House of the Fundament. The Annunkai are the builders and craftsmen of Heaven, responsible for building the physical armaments and mastering the arts of the forge. Mastema is the Virtue of Temperance and can work with metals of any kind. The wielder is the smith of the Order and Keeper of the Choir when not wielded. When an Order member dies, the Hammer is returned to them via St. Raziel and they pass it to the next wielder. Mastema was known for moderation and patience, he was a humble smith of Heaven before the Gods War and is known for his soft spoken practical wisdom. Mastema is a Mace. * Humility: '''The user adds half your Charisma modifier (minimum of 1) to its Dexterity (Stealth) checks. It loses this bonus until the start of its next turn when it takes a hostile action (any action that could inflict intentional damage on a creature). * '''Greater: If it hasn’t taken a hostile action this turn, the user can use its action to present an aura of humility. A creature that wishes to attack the user must succeed on a Wisdom saving throw against your spell save DC or choose another target. If there are no other targets it wishes to attack, the creature wastes its action doing nothing. New Expanded Spells: 1st Level: Shield of Faith, Sanctuary 2nd Level: Calm Emotions, Branding Smite 3rd Level: Slow, Elemental Weapon 4th Level: Aura of Life, Staggering Smite 5th Level: Banishing Smite, Hallow Caphriel the Prudent (Quarterstaff) A Neberu of the House of Spheres. The Neberu are the seers and visionaries of Heaven. They maintain Heaven by alerting the Heaven of catastrophic events. Caphriel is the Virtue of Prudence and the wielder hosts seer like powers of the Neberu, though to a much lesser extent. Neberu are also in charge of the movement of the heavens and the flow of time. The Wielder possess the power to bring to Brotherhood together in unexplained ways. Caphriel was coldly distant and precise in life and often looked to the future. She was known to have visions in her dreams. Caphriel is a Quarterstaff. * Clarity: '''The user adds half your Charisma modifier (minimum of 1) to its Wisdom (Insight) and Wisdom (Perception) checks. * '''Greater: The user gains blindsight with a range of 10 feet. ''New Expanded Spells: '' 1st Level: Identify, Angelic Guardian 2nd Level: Blur, Blessed Halo 3rd Level: Compelling Fate, Haste 4th Level: Divination, Freedom of Movement 5th Level: Legend Lore, Immolation''' ' '''Raduriel the Inspired (Flail)' A Lammasu of the House of the Deep. The Lammasu are in charge of the sea, poetry and art. They are the seekers of truth in the Heavens and are inspiring figures for culture and inner resolve. Raduriel is the Virtue of Hope and the Wielder lifts those around them to greater heights. Lammasu are also healers both spiritually and figuratively. Raduriel in life loved to inspired mortals to greater art. Was a lover of civilizations and cultures. Ambitious, optimistic and ever hopeful are the traits Raduriel displayed in life. Raduriel is a Flail. * Recovery: '''The user automatically succeeds on its first death saving throw and then regains 1 hit point. Once used, this effect doesn’t function again until the user finishes a short or long rest. * '''Greater: When the user regains hit points, it regains an additional number of hit points equal to your Intelligence modifier (minimum of 1). ''New Expanded Spells: '' 1st Level: Bless, Wrathful Smite 2nd Level: Blessed Halo, Branding Smite 3rd Level: Beacon of Hope, Mass Healing Word 4th Level: Deva’s Wings, Staggering Smite 5th Level: Banishing Smite, Dispel Evil Uriel the Resolute (Battleaxe) A Rabisu of the House of the Wilds. Nature loving Angels, the Rabisu help bridge the celestial and the natural worlds. Uriel represents the Virtue of Fortitude. Rabisu are some of the fiercest warriors of the Heavens and are known to savagely fight to the bitter end. The wielder has a deep connection to the natural order of things to include plants and animals. Uriel in life was a hunter and gardener before the war and kept a simple life for an angel. Known to travel the width and breath of the Heavens, Uriel always knew when and where the most untouched and beautiful locations could be found. Uriel exhibited confidence and conviction and is unwavering in any task. Uriel is a Battleaxe. * Fortitude: '''When it is hit with an attack, the user can use its reaction to add 2 to its AC against that attack. It must be able to see the attacker to use this effect. * '''Greater: The user gains resistance to non-magical bludgeoning, piercing, and slashing damage. ''New Expanded Spells: '' 1st Level: Absorb Elements, Wrathful Smite 2nd Level: Pass without Trace, Branding Smite 3rd Level: Elemental Weapon, Blade of Wrath 4th Level: Freedom of Movement, Staggering Smite 5th Level: Banishing Smite, Steel Wind Strike Ithuriel the Believer (Spear) A Halaku of the House of the Afterlife. The Halaku are the Grim Reapers of the Angels. They reap the life mortals have sewn and help them to the afterlife, thus clearing the way for more life to grow. Their task is often solemn and sad and sometimes violent. Mortal Souls may pass on to the Afterlife they wrought during their time and the Seventh House of Heaven views this as the rebirthing period. They are unmoving in their belief when it comes to the execution of their duties. The wielder of Ithuriel is a pillar of Faith, conviction and creedence. Ithuriel in life was merciful, trustworthy and hauntingly beautiful. He was an accomplished equestrian and went into battle with the cavalry of heaven. Ithuriel is a Spear. * Judgement: '''When the user hits a creature with an opportunity attack, the user can move up to half its speed, provided it ends the move closer to the creature it hit. * '''Greater: As a reaction when it is hit with an attack, the user can cause the attacker to take radiant damage equal to your Charisma modifier (minimum of 1), if the attacker is within 60 feet of the user. '''New Expanded Spells: '' ' 1st Level: Angelic Guardian, Wrathful Smite 2nd Level: Blessed Halo, Branding Smite 3rd Level: Blade of Wrath, Speak with Dead 4th Level: Guardian of Faith, Staggering Smite 5th Level: Banishing Smite, Mass Cure Wounds